It's consuming me
by Zxgzwxng
Summary: [JiCheol] Basado en un corto homónimo. Sus sentimientos por SeungCheol lo están cosumiendo.


I.

Cuando conoció a SeungCheol tenía alrededor de catorce años; la mayor parte de los jóvenes a esas alturas de sus vidas tienen bien definidos sus gustos y orientaciones, pero esa clase de cosas no le interesaban. La aparición del muchacho de Daegu no cambió eso al instante, pero sin dudas, despertó una curiosidad extraña que no había sentido anteriormente. Y era rara no por ser nueva, sino porque lo único que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos: Grandes, dormilones y brillantes.

II.  
JiHoon estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención por su tono de piel. Aunque el ideal de belleza coreano exigía una piel blanca como la leche, pocas personas tenían naturalmente un tono cercano a este. Él era conocido por eso, en su familia era el chico con piel de bebé y en la escuela era un pedacito de tofu andante. Aunque SeungCheol tenía su mismo tono de piel, nadie lo molestaba por eso; como si fuera el único que notaba el brillo que emanaba, alumbrando todos los lugares a donde iba.

III.

"Sonrisa fácil" así definía mentalmente a SeungCheol. Era la clase de chico que seguramente era popular en su colegio, porque tenía esa clase de personalidad como los protagonistas de las películas americanas. Cada vez que llegaba al sótano de Pledis, lo veía sonriendo a todos, como si la vida fuese tan hermosa. Cuando tenía un mal día, no se mostraba hostil, incluso su sonrisa parecía crecer y resplandecer más.

IV.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo, hyung? — Bramó, molesto, SeungCheol llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos pateando su pierna. Tuvo que practicar meditación para poder hablarle respetuosamente. Sus golpes no eran fuertes, pero era más molesto que SeungKwan y SeokMin luego de haber tomado café. Él no había hecho nada malo esta vez, solo quería terminar de hacer un arreglo.  
— Nada~ — Su risa impregnó el ambiente, pero no duró demasiado, JiHoon pisó ese maldito pie que quebrantaba su paciencia.

V.

Sus manos bailaban de un lado a otro de las teclas del piano, cuando comenzaba a tocar algún instrumento, su cerebro se desconectaba de la realidad. Y casi podía ignorar el hecho de que SeungCheol llevaba media hora sentado al lado de él sin decir palabra alguna, tampoco lo estaba molestando, solo lo miraba como si fuera entretenido lo que hacía. Ni siquiera estaba tocando una canción que al mayor le gustara. Su concentración fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, impidiendo que tocara el acorde siguiente.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo, SeungCheol?  
— Estaba pensando que tus manos son pequeñas a comparación de las mías, y tenía que comprobarlo.  
JiHoon se rió por lo estúpido que eso sonaba, obviamente sus manos serían más grande que las suyas.

VI.  
En algún momento de su proceso de conocimiento y luego de amistad, JiHoon se había sumado a ese modo de vida raro que llevaba SeungCheol. Él era cariñoso y vivía abrazando a sus amigos o dándoles palmadas. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que sus abrazos, sus manos tocando su espalda, sus brazos tomándolo por los hombros, nada de eso le molestaba, ni siquiera que revolviera su cabello. Su sagrado cabello. En cambio, se sorprendió cuando se encontró abrazándolo por detrás tan naturalmente como él lo hacía.

VII.  
JiHoon sintió un nudo en el estómago una vez que se encontró mirando en los ojos de SeungCheol; aquellos ojos que le habían llamado la atención desde el comienzo esa vez brillaban de un modo distinto. La piel se le erizó al notar que era ese el modo que lo miraba a él. Nada más que a él. Era como si su corazón se reflejara en sus pupilas. No pudo más que girar el rostro y agradecer al cielo que SoonYoung lo estaba buscando.

VIII.  
A pesar de su primera impresión, SeungCheol no era el chico popular de las películas americanas. Él era un humano de carne, hueso y sentimientos. La vez que tardó más de lo usual en llegar al sótano, lo buscó por todo el edificio hasta dar con él. No se imaginaba que el "padre" del grupo tenía que esconderse para llorar alguna pena que él desconocía. Se sentó a su lado en el pequeño cubículo, en silencio lo acompañó hasta que se sintiera reconfortado. Desde ese momento, comenzó a verlo de otro modo, casi enternecido con su esfuerzo por lucir fuerte.

IX.  
Últimamente JiHoon le había encontrado el gusto a las cámaras, tanto que se ponía a jugar con ellas como todos los demás. Comenzaba a entender que había un público detrás del lente que los observaban, pero eso también le daba cierto pudor, ¿Cuánta gente estaba mirando las tonterías que hacían la mayor parte del tiempo? Se prometió así mismo comportarse para tener una buena imagen, pero su plan se vio terriblemente frustrado cuando SeungCheol se abalanzó sobre él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

X.  
— Deberíamos ir a tomar un helado luego del ensayo.  
— No, esta mañana ya fui con SoonYoung y es tarde, debemos volver a nuestras casas.  
— ¡Pero te divertirás mucho más conmigo que con SoonYoung!  
— ¿Acaso estás buscando pelea?  
— Sí. ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Invito yo! Es en son de paz.  
— No, estoy cansado.  
— Por favor, no puedes negarme algo si te lo pido con aegyo~.  
JiHoon rodó los ojos.  
— Está bien, vamos rápido.

XI.  
JeongHan tenía una risa muy característica, en realidad, todo en él era único. Tenía ese carisma especial de "Estoy aquí y me prestarás atención porque no puedes evitar mirarme", no era altanero o desagradable, así que no podía despreciar al chico nuevo por ser tan llamativo. Odiaba admitir que era encantador, lo más aterrador: No era el único en pensar eso. Ni bien llegó, todos parecían orbitar a su alrededor. JiHoon sentía celos laborales, con su altura y su poca simpatía, jamás tendría la clase de atención que JeongHan recibía. Él ángel viviente forjó amistades con todos en distintos grados. Quién diría que terminarían siendo tan cercanos.

XII.  
— Y él es mi hermano, es un tipo genial, cuando era pequeño… —  
SeungCheol parloteaba felizmente, mientras le enseñaba una fotografía reciente de su familia. Resultaba ser que vivía antes de que todos los trainees compartieran departamentos, él vivía con su padre y su hermano. JiHoon pensaba que eran realmente parecidos entre ellos, y que un verdadero aire de familia  
— La próxima Navidad deberías festejar con nosotros si tus padres te dejan~.

XIII.  
No sabía exactamente como habían acabado de ese modo, pero estaba frente a una cámara, con SeungCheol tomando fuertemente su mano mientras le anunciaba a las coordinadoras que ellos dos se casarían. Él solo estaba riendo como todos, porque eran la clase de ideas locas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Todos participaron del juego: HanSol era su perro, JunHui el vecino, SoonYoung su suegro y él era la novia.

XIV.  
Siempre se preguntaba en quién pensaba SeungCheol cuando cantaba baladas, era físicamente imposible cantar una canción así con tanto sentimiento sin estar enamorado de alguien.

XV.  
JiHoon admitía que cuando estaba aburrido era un poco (mucho) insoportable, SoonYoung estaba intentando enseñarle coreano a MingHao, el chico nuevo, así que no tenía nadie a quién molestar para pasar el rato. Lo extraño era que cierta persona no le estuviese molestando. Gateó en dirección a SeungCheol, el muchacho estaba absorto por completo en algo que había en su laptop. Se sentó frente a él, pero no logró captar su atención. Se incorporó para mirar sobre la pantalla.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Habló de pronto, soplando su flequillo rubio lejos de su rostro.  
— ¡N-no lo mires! — SeungCheol chilló cerrando torpemente la notebook.  
— ¿Acaso estabas mirando algo que no debías? —  
— ¡Claro que no, bobo! — El mayor hablaba entre risas, mientras volvía a abrir la computadora. — Estaba componiendo un rap, pero no quería que lo vieras hasta que esté acabado.  
— ¿Por qué? No sé mucho de rap y tú luces genial rapeando, seguro tu trabajo será igual.  
SeungCheol sonrió de una forma extraña y JiHoon volvió a ser salvado del momento incómodo por SoonYoung.

XVI.  
Por azares del destino, a pesar de que muchos trainees se duchaban juntos y tenían esa clase de intimidad, a él nunca le había tocado tener que compartir ducha con SeungCheol. Al principio no le dio importancia, es decir, solo era bañarse, hasta que vio al líder de Seventeen quitarse la playera. Podría ser llamado idiota, pero nunca antes se había fijado en cómo los músculos de su espalda se veían al moverse. Inmediatamente se quedó helado y le cosquillearon la punta de los dedos.

XVII.

Muchas veces había sido llamado cruel y mala persona, pero la primera vez que se sintió realmente de ese modo fue cuando vio a SeungCheol llorar por él. Aunque estaban en medio de una grabación, conocía tan bien al muchacho de ojos sinceros frente a él, que sabía que no era una actuación para el público. Estaba sufriendo por las palabras que había escupido tan egoístamente. Incluso si el líder no se hubiera levantado primero, él hubiera corrido a sus brazos para sujetar fuertemente ese corazón que había lastimado.

XVIII.  
SeungCheol jamás se había enojado con él, por más que lo maltratara, ni tampoco lo había visto demasiado molesto con los demás miembros del grupo. Por eso, cuando vio esa sombra sobre sus expresivos ojos, su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente. SoonYoung se alejó un poco de él, sin soltar su abrazo en ningún momento, mientras le preguntaba entre risas si tenía frío o había sido muy intenso para él. Y sí, esa expresión en el rostro de SeungCheol había sido mucho para él.

XIX.  
Había veces en las que SeungCheol parecía sufrir de una guerra interna, lo notaba en la turbulencia en su mirada. En esos momentos, JiHoon se acercaba sonriente a aplacar sus dudas. Hablaban por largo rato sobre los miedos que ambos compartían acerca del futuro y las próximas responsabilidades, rápidamente se encontraban riendo y tonteando. Pero cuando se levantaba para irse, siempre tenía la misma sensación, como si la normal sinceridad entre ellos dos se hubiese roto. Esa pensamiento permanecía, porque cuando lo miraba de reojo podía ver como estaba callado algo a los gritos bajo esa expresión tranquila.

XX.  
— ¿Qué tanto me estás mirando, JiHoon-ah?  
— ¿Mh?  
— Me estás mirando desde hace bastante y me comenzaré a sentir acosado — La risa al final indicaba que se trataba de una broma, JiHoon sacudió la cabeza miró a su alrededor, "SeungCheol luce realmente bien con el cabello rubio" cuando volvió a mirar al líder tenía la misma expresión indiferente de siempre. No se sentía tan cómodo como antes sonreír junto a él. Cada vez que lo hacía, o que decía abiertamente lo que pensaba, sentía que se estaba desnudando ante alguien que no tenía planeado quitarse el abrigo.  
— Solo creo que ustedes, los de la unidad de hip-hop, son buenos visuales.

XXI.  
El debut de una hora en vivo, había dejado acelerados los corazones de todos los miembros. La mayoría había comenzado a sentirse ansiosos por la recepción del público, pero JiHoon no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Ni bien llegó al departamento, sacó el teclado y se dedicó de lleno a las canciones. Enfrascado como era su costumbre, no se dio cuenta de que SeungCheol estaba a su lado, observándolo en silencio como lo hacía desde hace tiempo.  
— ¿Es que mis manos son muy pequeñas? —  
El líder del grupo apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del compositor. Hubo un instante en que juraba que podía escuchar resonar el latido de su corazón por toda la habitación.  
— No… Solo que eres admirable —  
La sinceridad había vuelto a su voz y sintió que si hubiese recuperado al SeungCheol que creía perdido. De alguna forma, sus palabras pesaron en el fondo de su pecho, y volvió a sentirse sucio.

XXII.  
JiHoon estiró sus manos hacia la camiseta ajena y posó sus labios sobre los de SeungCheol. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa misma situación, pero no se sentía de la misma forma. Sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados cuando el líder tomó sus hombros y lo alejó. Estaba perplejo a pesar de que se lo veía venir.  
— Esto… no es lo que quiero —  
Soltó su ropa, aún cuando podía ver en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo. Compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y salió de la habitación, tenía mucho trabajo como para seguir jugando. Aunque no, no quería trabajar. Solo quería destrozar todo a su alrededor.

XXIII.  
No estuvo mucho tiempo solo en su estudio, SoonYoung pronto entró con su luminoso ser a distraerlo de la fiebre laboral en la que se encontraba. Traía unos pocillos con ramen humeante, como el buen líder que era siempre cuidaba de sus donsaengs. Se sentó a su lado mientras le contaba una anécdota graciosa ocurrida en su ausencia. El bailarín tenía la capacidad de percibir cuando se encontraba desanimado, incluso si su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de esto. Pero cuando revolvió su cabello solo logró sentirse peor, hundiéndose silenciosamente en su agonía, ¿desde cuándo su vida estaba tan desordenada?  
Los dedos cansados de SoonYoung acariciaban su cabello suavemente, con su cabeza apoyaba sobre su palma, parecía mirar mucho más allá de él; sencillamente no podía alzar la mirada. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.  
— JiHoonnie~, te quiero tanto —  
JiHoon fingió no haber escuchado eso por estar muy absorto arreglando una canción en la computadora, SoonYoung estaba acostumbra a su distancia. Era una mala persona, estaba lastimando a quien fue su mejor amigo, alguien que jamás le hizo daño y que definitivamente no merecía como le estaba tratando.  
SeungCheol empujó la puerta mientras exclamaba su nombre. Inmediatamente se detuvo al ver a otra persona más allí. Actuó como si estuviera allí por un asunto del grupo, aunque los dos sabían que eso no era verdad.

«Esto me está consumiendo»


End file.
